1. Field of the Invention
A portably structured, hand-held video viewing and playback mechanism which is structured and capable of instantaneously recording a field of vision and selectively providing playback and visual observation of the recorded field of vision wherein instantaneous playback features can be utilized during an event while the event is being recorded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern technology has made possible great advances in the field of video processing, display and recording. Relatively small video cameras are now structured so as to be effectively portable and carried by a single cameraman and transferred back to a control area for broadcasting. Also, in the area of video recording, instantaneous playbacks or the substantially instantaneous replay of recorded events is commonplace and is widely used especially when broadcasting and viewing sporting events.
However, modern technology has recently advanced even further to the point where miniaturized circuitry coupled with the advent of liquid crystal display technology enables the production and commercial availability of video viewing apparatus which is generally the size of a large wrist watch.
With the existence of such modern technology, the present invention is directed towards a portable video viewing and recording mechanism which is specifically structured to allow viewing of a field of vision, such as a sporting event or the like, the recording of such field of vision (sporting event, etc.) and the substantially instantaneous or concurrent playback of such recorded event selectively by the user of the mechanism while the event is occurring. The preferred mechanism, due to the aforementioned technological advances, which are now commercially available, may be hand-held and take the overall configuration and dimension generally similar to a binocular housing wherein a substantially conventional video recorder mechanism may also be carried by the user of the mechanism but remote from the mechanism such as slung over the shoulder or carried on other appropriate harnass, etc.